criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Dare the Devil
To Dare the Devil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-eighth case of the game. It is the twenty-third case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Gaulstone. Plot After the discovery that Joshua Blade's family had written the legend, Major told the player that on his way to work, someone had thrown an egg at his car window. Shortly after, Diego told the detectives that he had gotten a call from the Gaulstone Asylum. There, they were informed by asylum visitor Antonio Strange that his sister, institutionalized serial killer Mallory Strange, had ran off into the woods while they were on a walk through the gardens. In the deep woods, Major and the player found Mallory, mutilated and left in a brutal display. They then suspected Antonio, asylum director Lukas Mercier and prop maker Bart Valliant. Shortly after the detectives regrouped, Jacob told the detectives that he had found a hidden crypt near the victim's murder scene and that it belonged to the victim. After they investigated the serial killer's devilish crypt, they found clues to add hotel bartender Megan Courtney and supernatural loving socialite Nicoletta Vance. Shortly after, they learned that despite the victim's mishaps on him in their childhood, Antonio loved his sister. They also found out that Bart was the victim's ex-husband after they broke things off fifteen years ago. Soon after, Alexandra told them that they had received a message from Mallory Strange herself. In the letter, Mallory told them that she had been receiving threats from a mysterious person, telling her to stop helping the police or she would face deadly consequences. Fearing the Beast might've used someone to silence her, they collected all the clues to arrest Lukas Mercier as Mallory's killer. They confronted Lukas about killing Mallory, however the asylum director denied all the accusations against him. He then cracked after Major asked him about scaring Mallory away, saying that Mallory had been afraid for weeks following the team's visit to see her due to the threats she had received. After Mallory ran away from her brother that evening, Lukas had went into the forest to recover the interned serial killer. However he was stabbed with a needle in the middle of the forest and he then walked a few meters before seeing Mallory, however according to Lukas, he saw her as a demonic devil. Panicking about Mallory's appearance due to the drug, he then saw a nearby gladius left by a tree, grabbed it and stabbed Mallory over and over, mutilating the serial killer to nothing but a bloody corpse. Soon after, he then realized what the drug had done to him and he fled the scene shortly before the detectives found the body. However before the detectives could arrest the director, Lukas then got dizzy and passed out before the duo. The detectives then took Lukas to Ethan, who revealed that Lukas was suffering from the after effects of some kind of drug he could not identify. The detectives then headed to the forest where Mallory was killed to look for the syringe Lukas's attacker used. They then found the syringe and sent to Ethan, who revealed that the drug was the same drug that was in Lukas's blood. He also revealed that the drug was the same drug that the team discovered the gang had smuggled from Aurelia back in Ivory Peaks. Major and the player then investigated the victim's crypt hideout for anything the attacker might've left behind, finding a vial in a locked cabinet. Erika then revealed that Ethan was able to confirm the drug in the vial was the very same before she revealed that the drug was called Crize, made by the Scorpions of Grim Harbour. Erika also revealed that notes on the Scorpions found by the local police two years ago noted that Joshua's father, Gregory Blade, made the drug a long time ago. With the evidence, the detectives then took a recovered Lukas to trial where Judge Brighton had Lukas undergo a rehabilitation program to recover from the events of the case rather than serving a prison sentence. Meanwhile, a local nurse named Fleur Barton came to the station, asking for the detectives' help. Diana and the player then went to see her before the nurse explained that she was dating her boyfriend, Justin Redmoon, however she hadn't seen him much since her work called for long shifts during the day. She then explained that she had received a medal of honor from Justin's army general to gift to him, but she had lost it in the forest. Diana and the player then headed to the forest, where they found a dirty medal in the clearing. They then sent the medal to Janice, who was able to polish the medal and restore it to its glory. They then returned the medal to Fleur, who gave the medal to her boyfriend. Thankful for the gift, Justin then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and promised her the best life she could have. After all the events, Joshua came to the player, explaining that he had been looking into his family's involvement with the legend and that he discovered that his grandfather, Trevor Blade, had written it approximately twenty one years ago. After Major heard from Joshua about Joshua's grandfather writing the legend, Major then got cross at Joshua. However before the two could pick another argument, the ground shook under their feet as an earthquake had struck Rosenoque. Summary Victim *'Mallory Strange' (found mutilated and left in a gruesome display) Murder Weapon *'Gladius' Killer *'Lukas Mercier' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect has read On the Highway Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie Profile *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect has read On the Highway *The suspect practices witchcraft Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie Profile *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect has read On the Highway *The suspect practices witchcraft Profile *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect has read On the Highway *The suspect practices witchcraft Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie Profile *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect has read On the Highway *The suspect practices witchcraft Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Bordeaux wine. *The killer has read On the Highway. *The killer practices witchcraft. *The killer wears a bowtie. *The killer is aged at least 40 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Antonio Strange) *Ask Antonio about his relationship with his sister. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Bracelet; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Result: Locked Box, Faded Tag, Victim's Mailbox) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: L MERCIER; New Suspect: Lukas Mercier) *Ask Director Mercier about his patient's death. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Box. (Result: Mallory Figurine; New Suspect: Bart Valliant) *Ask Bart Valliant about making figurines of killers. *Examine Victim's Mailbox. (Result: Letter to Victim) *Analyze Killer's Letter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read On the Highway) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bordeaux wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Devil Crypt. (Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Photo, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Mallory's Diary Entry; New Suspect: Megan Courtney) *Ask Megan about bumping into the victim. (Attribute: Megan has read On the Highway) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Mallory and Woman; New Suspect: Nicoletta Vance) *Ask Nicoletta about being friends with the victim. (Attribute: Nicoletta has read On the Highway and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Analyze Bloody Sword. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Gladius; Attribute: The killer practices witchcraft; New Crime Scene: Bedroom Window) *Investigate Bedroom Window. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Drawer) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wedding Certificate) *Analyze Wedding Certificate. (09:00:00) *Ask Bart about being the victim's ex-husband. (Attribute: Bart practices witchcraft, drinks Bordeaux wine and has read On the Highway) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Newspaper Article) *Examine Faded Newspaper Article. (Result: Article Revealed) *Ask Antonio Strange about the victim accidentally killing his dog. (Attribute: Antonio drinks Bordeaux wine and has read On the Highway, Lukas has read On the Highway) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pentagram Circle. (Clues: Shrine, Torn Pieces, Victim's Cross) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Candle; Attribute: Lukas practices witchcraft) *Confront Lukas about having candles for Mallory's death. (Attribute: Lukas drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Photo) *Ask Megan Courtney about Mallory killing her father. (Attribute: Megan practices witchcraft and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Victim's Cross. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicoletta if she picked a fight with Mallory. (Attribute: Nicoletta practices witchcraft) *Investigate Forest Clearing. (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Gladius Sheath) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bowtie) *Examine Gladius Sheath. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged at least 40 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (4/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (4/7) *Take Lukas Mercier to Ethan so he can be examined. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Asylum Forest. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (06:00:00) *Investigate Hidden Devil Crypt. (Clue: Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Faded Vial) *Examine Faded Vial. (Result: Vial Label Revealed) *Analyze Vial Label. (03:00:00) *Have Lukas sent to trial with Judge Brighton. (Reward: Brainy Sweater) *Ask Fleur Barton what she needed help with. *Investigate Forest Clearing. (Clue: Dirty Medal) *Examine Dirty Medal. (Result: Medal Recovered) *Analyze Medal. (03:00:00) *Help Fleur give the medal to Justin. (Reward: Burger) *See what Joshua has discovered about the legend. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery)